


Vigil

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt with no Comfort, Mother's Love, Waiting, first-person narration, headcanons about Sora's dad, there is not enough fic for Sora's mom, very short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: It is customary to light a candle in the window, when a sailor is lost at sea, as a spiritual lighthouse to lead them home.





	Vigil

It is customary to light a candle in the window, when a sailor is lost at sea, as a spiritual lighthouse to lead them home. The hand that holds the matches shakes, and I nearly drop the matchbox more than once as I strive to send the brightly-colored head of the match scraping solidly against the box. Eventually flame burns, catching suddenly and violently as the tears that threaten to spring to my throat, springing into existence to hungrily devour its nightly meal of wax and treated string.

Three years. Three years since I last had the heartbreak of setting a candle in the window to guide a weary sailor home. Three years since all hope had been lost for his safe return. And now this. Another lost one. Another candle. Another endless round of sleepless nights, watching the candleflame devour the candle with stinging eyes and a heavy throat. Only this time, there are no soft footsteps upon the stairs. No blanket waiting across my shoulders when I wake to find I've spent the night by the window. NO soothing presence asking if Mommy is alright.

The ocean stole my husband - and now, it has stolen my son.

I feel a small, bitter smile tug at the edges of my lips; everyone always said how much Sora was like his father. His brave fisherman father who dreamed of learning what lay beyond the ocean. Our legends say that only the land of the dead lies across the sea, but he had not been deterred.

It had taken three years for the ocean to deliver the remains of his ship back to us. Sora, presumably, had gone in search of the same; how long will it take the ocean to return some trace of my child? How many sleepless nights will I spend before my tiny lighthouse drew his soul home?

A picture springs, unbidden, to mind - deep blue eyes, like the sea, his father's eyes; brown hair always going every which-way; an honest, open face; that smile of his, that carefree smile, as though no danger or trouble could possibly exist within the world. I feel tears begin to come again at the thought... my wild child, my untamed little summer spirit, who I will likely never see again.

Here, alone in the comfort of my own house, before a candle burning its defiance into the night, I lose my composure, and sob until I have no strength left to do anything but sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora's mom gives me feels okay!?


End file.
